XY009: Clemont's Got a Secret!
is the 9th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Ash and co. return to Lumiose City and meet Meyer, their dad, who reveals that Clemont is the Gym Leader. He reveals that he built a robot to be a replacement for him but due to a malfunction was kicked out by his own creation. Can Clemont be able to beat an invention spawned by his own genius? Episode Plot The heroes arrive to Lumiose City. Serena admires the fanciness of the city and looks at the Prism Tower. Ash admits he went in to have a Gym challenge, but was rejected because he didn't have four badges. Bonnie and Clemont propose to pass through the city and push Serena and Ash away nervously. However, they are greeted by their father, Meyer and his Ampharos. Bonnie and Clemont introduce Ash and Serena to Meyer, who is touched they found new friends. Meyer sees Pikachu is in perfect shape, then thinks Clemont is into Serena for traveling with her. Meyer asks Clemont to come home sometime and lets him know him being the Gym Leader is a pride to Lumiose City, but he must not be too strict to challengers at times. Clemont and Bonnie are very nervous and Meyer and Ampharos go away on the bike. Ash and Serena demand answers, so Clemont and Bonnie explain Clemont is Lumiose City's Gym Leader. Unfortunately, he was too busy being the Gym Leader he neglected his hobby: making inventions. That is why he crafted a robot to be his substitute and programmed him to demand from challengers to have four badges. After finishing the robot, he went to install a voice module. He says "sandwich". Bonnie appears, telling Clemont a challenger appears. Clemont rushes, but trips over the wires, damaging the robot, Clembot. He tells Clembot it can start today doing the Gym activities. Clemont asked it for a Gym match. However, Clemont had no badges and Clembot refused to battle. Clemont realized he needed to reprogram Clembot and activated the voice module and said "sandwich". Clembot denied, claiming it is a wrong word and chased them out of the gym, shutting it for both of them. Clemont explains he tried to get in, but Clembot shut the doors for him and Bonnie. Ash and Serena suggest visiting the Gym. They arrive to the Prism Tower, encountering few angry trainers. One replies he had four badges, but he battled a robot and lost. On top of that, the robot electrocuted him and opened the trap door. Clemont realizes their father was correct, as they shouldn't be too strict. Ash suggests battling the robot, but Clemont replies even if he knows the voice module, he can't win the battle, as Clembot uses his Pokémon, yet Clemont only has a low-leveled Bunnelby. Ash replies he should give his best shot, explaining Clemont and Clembot may realize through confrontation what they feel. Serena asks Clemont why did he become a Gym Leader. Clemont replies he wants to be the master of Electric-type Pokémon, hence why he is named as "Electric type prodigy". Ash, Serena and Bonnie aim to reclaim the Gym for that goal. Clemont sees they are correct, while Bonnie considers themselves lucky to have Ash and Serena as friends. They go through the vents, into the Gym. Clemont recognizes his Magnemite. Magnemite does so as well, but suddenly gets angry and chases them away. Clemont believes Clembot ordered them to get rid of any intruders. Ash sends Froakie, who releases the frubbles to immobilize Magneton. Meanwhile, Clemont's Magneton appears, who uses Metal Sound. Serena sends Fennekin, who uses Ember. Magneton splits itself, dodging the attack, then retaliates, though is countered and stopped by Froakie's frubbles. They enter the battlefield, where Clembot welcomes them, powering the lights. Clemont activates the voice module, which requires the pass code. Clemont notices Clembot's head damaged and remembers the code, saying "You can start today. I'm Clemont, the Gym Leader". Clembot confirms this, starting the battle mode. Clemont sends Bunnelby, while Clembot sends Heliolisk. Clemont sees his title as a Gym Leader is evaluated today, asking Heliolisk to give its best shot. Heliolisk starts with Thunderbolt, though Bunnelby slams its ears to the ground, stopping the attack. Bunnelby uses DoubleSlap, blocking Heliolisk's Dragon Tail and hitting it. Bunnelby digs, though Heliolisk uses Bulldoze. Clemont is shocked, seeing Clembot actually taught Heliolisk such a move, which causes Bunnelby to be blown out of the hole. Bunnelby is hit by Dragon Tail, though Clemont sees they delay when using these new moves. Bunnelby uses Double Team, followed with Mud Shot. Heliolisk counters and hits Bunnelby using Parabolic Charge, restoring its health. Bunnelby uses Dig to avoid Heliolisk's Thunderbolt, who uses Bulldoze. Bonnie and Serena see it is over, but Ash encourages Clemont not to give up. Bunnelby uses Double Team, so illusions of Bunnelby come out of the hole. Bunnelby digs, so Heliolisk uses Parabolic Charge, though this only banishes the illusions. Bunnelby, however, digs underneath and hits Heliolisk, finishing it with Mud Shot. Clemont wins, though rushes to Heliolisk, apologizing for this mess. Clembot recognizes Clemont as his master, though Clemont apologizes for this trouble. He reprogramms Clembot to be kinder, with few more additions, even removing the gym badge requirement. Clemont admits these new features are actually the ones he learned through this journey. Clemont tells his father the Gym has been taken by the robot. Meyer is surprised, but lets Clemont do that, though expects of him to come home someday. Clemont admits he wants to continue traveling with Ash and Serena, as he is gaining a lot of courage. He lets him know as much as the adventures they had were funny, sad, or scary, he considers they are shaping him. Meyer is quite touched by these words, thinking Clemont and Bonnie are lucky to have friends as Ash and Serena, allowing both of them to continue this journey. Later that night, as Serena was seen with Bonnie on her bed in her room, she turns off the light, and turns back around to Bonnie. And after saying "Good-Night" to each other, the two girls quickly fall asleep together. Meanwhile, in Clemont's room, Clemont asks Ash why does not he challenge the Gym. Ash sees Clemont wants trainers with four Gym Badges, so he will acquire those badges, but will fight Clemont instead. Clemont promises until that day, he will gather more skills suited for a Gym Leader. Meanwhile, the Blaziken Mask and his Mega Blaziken leap into air. Debuts Character Meyer Pokémon *Clemont's Magnemite *Clemont's Magneton *Heliolisk (Clemont's) Move *Bulldoze Quotes :"What do you say we go?" - Blaziken Mask :"Blaziken!" - Mega Blaziken Trivia *Like Misty in "The Water Flowers of Cerulean City", Clemont and Bonnie were forced to leave the Gym. *"Who's that Pokémon?": Heliolisk (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Bunnelby (JP) Gallery Meyer and Ampharos greeting the heroes XY009 2.png Meyer is touched to see Clemont and Bonnie again XY009 3.png Ash and Serena yelling at Clemont for never telling his secret XY009 4.png Clemont programs the robot XY009 5.png Clemont names the robot as Clembot XY009 6.png Clemont and Bonnie got booted out of the Gym XY009 7.png Some trainers complaining about the Gym XY009 8.png Clemont explaining his reason for becoming a Gym Leader XY009 9.png The heroes are attacked by Clemont's Pokémon XY009 10.png Magneton splitting to dodge Ember XY009 11.png Froakie stops Magneton with its frubbles XY009 12.png The heroes see Clmebot XY009 13.png Heliolisk is happy to see Clemont XY009 14.png Clemont vs. Clembot XY009 15.png Bunnelby blocks Thunderbolt by using the ground XY009 16.png Bunnelby and Heliolisk clash with Double Slap and Dragon Tail XY009 17.png Heliolisk uses Parabolic Charge to get rid of the doubles XY009 18.png Bunnelby defeats Heliolisk XY009 19.png Clemont asks Clembot to be reprogrammed XY009 20.png Clemont reprogramming Clembot XY009 21.png Meyer is glad Clemont and Bonnie made new friends XY009 22.png Bonnie and Serena sleep together XY009 23.png Ash and Clemont making a promise XY009 24.png Mega Blaziken and his trainer have spied onto the heroes }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors